Find Happiness (one-shot)
by ineztiar
Summary: Ketika orang yang kita sayangi tidak bisa bersama kita karena restu orangtua, apa yang seharusnya kamu dan pasanganmu lakukan. Kisah cinta Hinata dan pujaan hatinya, bergelut dengan kegundahan hati masing-masing. P.S ada beberapa bagian dari cerita ini yang mungkin agak membingungkan, mungkin dengan membaca ceritaku yang berjudul Lovalievable bisa membantu! :D


Title : Find Happiness [one-shot]

Character : Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Hinata

Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort

Rate : T

Disclaimer, this is work of fiction, the characters are not mine, they belong to the rightfully author Masashi Kishimoto.

P.S. Mungkin ada beberapa bagian di cerita ini yang membuat bingung, kalian bisa membaca ceritaku yang berjudul Lovalievable untuk membuat cerita ini _make sense_. So, happy reading!

"_Please_ Dad? Aku hanya ingin bersamanya, hanya itu!" Hinata menangis dihadapan ayahnya, Hyuuga Hiyashi. Dia tidak menyangka ayahnya berpikir sedangkal itu. Selama ini Hinata sangat menghormati ayahnya, namun sekarang setelah dia melihat apa yang dilakukan ayahnya, pendiriannya mulai goyah.

"Hinata! Dia tidak bisa meneruskan perusahaan keluarga kita! Bahkan sepertinya masih belum bisa mengatasi perusahaannya yang hampir bangkrut!" kata ayahnya sambil bersedekap. Hinata hanya menangis dalam diam, dia tau bahwa kekasihnya sekarang sedang dalam keadaan sulit dan Hinata ingin berada disisinya. Tapi karena ayahnya tidak menyetujui hubungan mereka, Hinata bahkan dilarang untuk bertemu dengannya.

"Dad! Aku berjanji semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Aku akan mencari cara untuk meneruskan perusahaan keluarga, bila perlu aku yang akan melakukannya!" ayahnya menggeleng tidak setuju. Hinata mengerti bahwa ayahnya hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk anaknya, tapi mungkin saja bukan masalah pekerjaan kekasihnya saja yang membuat ayahnya melarangnya. Sepertinya ayahnya sudah melakukan _background check_ pada kekasihnya dan menemukan bahwa dia adalah yatim piatu dan tidak memiliki keluarga lain selain neneknya.

"Sudahlah Hinata, hidupmu terlalu berharga untuk dihabiskan bersama dengannya." Hinata sudah tidak tahan mendengar perkataan ayahnya, dia tidak mengira ayahnya setega itu terhadapnya.

Hinata berbaring terlentang menghadap langit-langit kamarnya, dia masih memikirkan keadaan kekasihnya yang sedang berjuang menyelamatkan perusahaan _law-firm_ yang didirikannya sendiri. Hinata sangat merindukannya, dia membuka handphonenya dan melihat foto-foto mereka berdua. Kemudian dia berhenti pada satu foto yang selalu membuatnya tersenyum, foto saat dimana dia bertemu kekasihnya untuk pertama kali.

Hari itu musim gugur, Hinata berlari menuju café tempat dia dan sahabatnya berjanji bertemu. Dia sudah terlambat 10 menit dari waktu janjian, padahal sahabatnya sedang membutuhkan dukungan moral darinya. Hinata memanggil nama sahabatnya dengan nafas terengah dan duduk di sebelah laki-laki yang sebelumnya menarik hatinya, disebrangnya juga duduk seorang laki-laki yang tidak dikenal Hinata, mungkin dia adalah cinta pertama yang sering diceritakan sahabatnya itu. Tiba-tiba sahabatnya mengatakan semua perasaannya pada dua pria dihadapannya dan berbicara empat mata dengan laki-laki disebelahnya.

Hinata hanya diam mendengarkan sambil menyeruput kopi yang sebelumnya sudah dipesannya. Tiba-tiba suara teriakan sahabatnya berhenti dan terdengar suara cowok tampan yang duduk di depannya,

"Hai Hinata-chan, aku sahabat Sakura-chan." Hinata kaget mendengar suara khas laki-laki di depannya, dia juga tidak menyangka dia mengetahui namanya.

"Halo, aku sahabat Sakura dikantor. Siapa namamu?" Tanya Hinata malu dan mencoba menahan senyum.

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto." Dan begitulah, dari perkenalan itu Hinata semakin mengenalnya dan menyukai kepribadiannya yang lembut dan ramah. Hingga tepat setahun kemudian mereka berpacaran, dan sekarang sudah tiga tahun sejak kejadian itu.

Hinata menghela nafas, dia rindu pada perhatian dan senyuman kekasihnya. Dia sangat beruntung memiliki kekasih seperti Naruto, kegigihan dan semangat pantang menyerahnya membuat Hinata semakin jatuh cinta padanya. Sudah dua minggu ini dia tidak melihat kekasihnya itu, biasanya setiap malam sebelum tidur dia menelepon atau SMS nya untuk mengucapkan _Good Night_.

Dia tidak bisa tidur malam itu, dia berguling-guling diatas kasurnya hingga kepalanya pusing. Hinata mengkhawatirkan kekasihnya, pasti sangat sulit mencoba membangun perusahaannya kembali. Dia mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak di atas meja, mencari nomer kekasihnya kemudian men-_dial _nomer itu.

"Tuuutttt.." terdengar nada sambung, namun setelah berapa lama teleponnya tidak diangkat. Hinata merasa tidak berguna, ingin rasanya menyelinap keluar rumah hanya untuk menemui kekasihnya. Namun Hinata merasa hal itu mustahil dengan kondisi tubuhnya, daya tahan tubuhnya sedang menurun dan sekujur tubuhnya terasa sakit.

Tak lama Hinata merasa kantuk menyergapnya, perlahan-lahan dia tertidur dengan ponsel tergenggam ditangannya.

#####

"Hinata-chan, waktunya sarapan!" Hinata menggeliat di atas tempat tidurnya. Adik satu-satu nya, Hanabi, menggoyangkan tubuhnya hingga dia merasa pusing.

Hinata segera beranjak dari tempat tidurya dan melakukan ritual paginya, dia segera menuju ruang makan dan disambut oleh kedua orang tuanya juga sahabatnya beserta suaminya.

"Sakura-chan!" teriak Hinata histeris sambil menghampiri dan memeluk sahabatnya, dia sudah lama tidak bertemu sahabatnya itu. Hinata juga melihat suami Sakura dan memeluknya, dia juga merindukan teman lamanya itu.

"Hai Hinata, lama tidak bertemu. Maaf aku sangat sibuk akhir-akhir ini karena setelah aku cuti pekerjaanku menumpuk. Bagaimana kabarmu?" Hinata sudah setahun tidak melihat sahabatnya itu setelah mereka menikah. Dia dan suaminya mengambil cuti selama setahun dan akhirnya pindah tempat bekerja. Sekarang mereka tinggal di Osaka dan bekerja di rumah sakit disana.

Hinata hanya tersenyum dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, dia merasa sedih karena teringat kembali masalah keluarga dan kekasihnya.

"Hinata, setelah sarapan tolong bersiap-siap. Aku ingin mengajakmu belanja, sudah lama aku tidak berbelanja di Shibuya, bagaimana?" Hinata hanya menatap Sakura tidak berkedip, dia sudah lama tidak melihat sahabatnya, tentu saja dia setuju.

"_Wait a minute!_" kata Hinata sambil mengangkat telunjuknya dan berlari ke arah kamarnya, dia mengganti bajunya dengan sweater tebal, celana jeans dan sepatu boot. Tak lupa dia mengambil ponsel dan dompetnya kemudian berlari menuju arah Sakura dan menyeretnya keluar rumah.

"Hinata, kau belum makan sarapanmu!" teriak ibu Hinata, namun dia tak menghiraukannya dan terus menyeret sahabatnya ke arah mobilnya.

"Jadi, ini _girls day out_ kan?" kata Hinata sambil menatap suami sahabatnya itu. Sasuke mengangkat kedua tangannya tanda menyerah dan tersenyum kepada istrinya. Mereka bertatapan selama beberapa detik kemudian terseyum, Sasuke mengecup kening istrinya dan membukakan pintu mobilnya.

Hinata merasa iri, dia ingin suatu saat nanti bisa mengalami kejadian seperti itu. Suami yang perhatian dan sayang padamu, mengantarkanmu berangkat kerja. Hinata menghilangkan pikiran itu sambil menggumam, "tidak.. tidak.."

Hinata segera masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan mengendarainya ke arah Shibuya, dia ingin segera melupakan semua masalahnya dan menghabiskan waktu bersama sahabat yang sudah lama tidak ditemuinya.

Sesampainya di Shibuya, Hinata diseret oleh Sakura menuju sebuah butik yang menjual gaun pesta. Hinata menatap Sakura bingung, karena saat ini dia tidak membutuhkan gaun pesta dan tidak akan menghadiri pesta.

"Sakura-chan, kau ingin membeli gaun pesta?" Sakura tersenyum misterius sambil memilihkan gaun untuk Hinata, dia mengambil gaun berbentuk _mermaid line_ bewarna emerald dengan tali _spaghetti_. Sakura menyerahkan gaun itu kepada Hinata dan mendorongnya ke ruang ganti.

"Sakura-chan, aku tidak b-" kalimat Hinata terpotong karena Sakura sudah menutup pintu ruang ganti nya. Hinata mengendikkan bahu dan mencoba gaun yang dipilihkan Sakura untuknya, gaun ini sangat indah dan pas di tubuh Hinata.

"Woww.." kata Hinata takjub, dia tidak mengira gaun ini begitu pas ditubuhnya. Hinata keluar dari ruang ganti dan memutar tubuhnya di depan Sakura. Sakura mengangguk dan tersenyum puas. Kemudian tanpa sempat mengganti gaunnya ke baju semula, Sakura langsung menyeret Hinata ke kasir kemudian mereka mengendarai mobil ke sebuah salon terkenal di daerah sana.

Hinata diseret masuk ke dalam salon dan di dudukkan di salah satu kursi disana, tiba-tiba ada seorang wanita yang mulai menata rambutnya dan memberinya make up. Tak berapa lama semua persiapan telah siap dan Hinata pun sudah seperti seseorang yang akan menghadiri _party_.

"Sakura-chan, sebenarnya apa yang akan kita lakukan? Tidak, lebih tepatnya apa yang akan aku lakukan?"Sakura tidak menjawab pertanyaan Hinata dan menyeretnya lagi ke dalam mobil, kali ini Sakura hanya diam tanpa mengajak Hinata berbicara.

Hinata merasa aneh dengan tindakan Sakura, sebenarnya apa tujuan sebenarnya? Namun Hinata hanya menghela nafas dan mempercayakan semuanya pada Sakura, sepertinya dia tau apa yang harus dilakukannya.

Tak lama mobil mereka sampai di sebuah apartemen, Sakura langsung menyeretnya ke arah lift dan menekan tombol 20, lantai paling atas gedung ini. Tak lama terdengar suara "ding" tanda lift sudah sampai dan saat pintu terbuka tampaklah sebuah _penthouse_, Hinata tidak percaya ada _penthouse_ di daerah sini.

Sakura mengeluarkan kartu elektronik dari tas nya dan membuka pintu tempat itu, dia masuk ke dalam dan duduk di sofa ruang tamu.

"Sakura-chan, ini milik siapa?" Tanya Hinata terheran-heran.

"Tunggu sebentar Hinata, aku akan bersiap mengganti bajuku juga." Sakura meninggalkan Hinata di ruang tamu dan masuk ke dalam salah satu kamar disana.

Tempat ini sangat luas dan nyaman, dengan warna dinding serba putih dan furniture warna senada membuat tempat ini terasa menenangkan. Tiba-tiba Hinata mendengar suara langkah kaki dari arah belakangnya, dia mengira Sakura sudah selesai berganti baju.

"Sakura-chan, ak-" perkataan Hinata terhenti saat berbalik badan dan melihat apa yang ada di depannya, kekasihnya yang selama ini dirindukannya ada dihadapannya dan menggunakan jas rapi bewarna hitam dengan kemeja biru. Rambut pirangnya acak-acakan, terlihat seperti dia sering menempatkan jari-jarinya disana tanda frustasi. Mata birunya memancarkan kehangatan dan senyumannya membuat jantung Hinata berdetak lebih cepat.

"Naruto-kun? Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Dimana Sakura-chan" Tanya Hinata kebingungan, dia masih tidak mengerti maksud dari semua ini.

Naruto hanya menghela nafas dan merogoh kantongnya, Hinata melihat sebuah kotak hitam berbahan beludru di tangannya. Hinata semakin mengerutkan dahinya tidak mengerti, kotak beludru seperti itu biasanya berisi…

Mata Hinata terbelalak lebar, dia mulai menyadari arti semua tindakan orang-orang di sekitarnya hari ini. Hinata melihat Naruto bergerak gelisah namun tetap menatap mata Hinata tajam.

"Hinata-chan, saat aku pertama kali bertemu denganmu, aku tidak menyangka bahwa hubungan kita akan seserius ini. Aku juga sangat bahagia bisa berada di sisimu dan sangat bersyukur karena kau selalu berada di sisiku. Oleh karena kau sangat berharga, aku ingin menjaga dan berada di sisimu selamanya. Hyuuga Hinata, maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Hinata tidak bisa berkata apapun, mulutnya membuka dan menutup, dia tidak menyangka bahwa hari ini Naruto akan melamarnya. Kemudian terdengar suara teriakan "Terima… terima… terima" dari sekelilingnya, Hinata baru sadar bahwa teman-teman dan keluarganya ada disana. Hinata merasa bahagia dan _speechless_, dia meneteskan air mata bahagia. Kemudian matanya tertuju pada seorang laki-laki paruh baya di sudut ruangan, disana ayahnya melihat kearahnya dengan ekspresi tidak terbaca. Hinata baru ingat akan penolakan ayahnya terhadap kekasihnya.

"Tapi Naruto-kun, bagaimana dengan ayahku? Terakhir kali aku berbicara padanya-" Hinata merasakan kedua telapak tangan Naruto di kedua pipinya.

"Hinata, aku sudah berbicara pada ayahmu. Aku sudah berhasil mengembalikan perusahaanku seperti semula dan mengajukan solusi untuk permintaannya."

Hinata menatap Naruto bingung, kalau dia sudah berbicara pada ayahnya apakah berarti ayahnya menolak lamarannya? Tapi jika ayahnya menolak, tidak mungkin laki-laki di depannya ini bisa melamarnya.

"Solusi apa, Naruto-kun? Aku tidak menemukan solusi yang tepat untuk kondisi kita." Tanya Hinata kebingungan.

"Aku akan menjelaskannya nanti, tapi sebelumnya tolong jawab permintaanku." Tanya Naruto memohon dan menatap mata Hinata dengan intens.

"Tentu saja aku mau, Naruto-kun! Sudah lama aku menginginkannya." Teriak Hinata kemudian secara otomatis tubuhnya memeluk laki-laki di depannya itu. Naruto melepaskan pelukannya kemudian melambaikan tangannya pada seseorang. Tiba-tiba ada sesosok perempuan paruh baya, wajahnya sangat familiar namun Hinata tidak bisa mengingat dimana dia pernah melihatnya.

"Hinata perkenalkan, dia ibuku. Jika kau bertanya-tanya, ya dia ibu kandungku, ternyata orang tuaku selama ini adalah orang tua angkat. Dia yang akan membantumu memimpin Rumah Sakit ayahmu, karena beliau lebih berpengalaman."

Akhirnya Hinata ingat dimana dia pernah menemui wanita itu, wanita ini adalah Uzumaki Kushina. Namanya sudah terkenal di antara para petinggi dan dokter Rumah Sakit di seluruh dunia karena dia menciptakan system yang benar-benar baru di bidang kesehatan dunia.

"_Halo honey, nice to meet you_. Maaf karena baru sekarang bisa menemuimu karena setelah sekian lama akhirnya aku menemukan dimana anakku berada." Katanya lembut sambil memeluk Hinata dengan hangat.

"Ah dan panggil aku Kushina, mungkin aku bisa sedikit membantumu dengan rumah sakit ayahmu karena aku ingin pensiun dari WHO." Dan sekarang ingat dia pernah bertemu dengan Kushina, dia adalah sekretaris WHO, organisasi kesehatan dunia.

"Wow." Kata Hinata pelan, dia kehilangan kata-kata atas kejadian hari ini.

Naruto menyematkan cincin dari kotak yang dibawanya ke tangan Hinata, kemudian dia mencium tangannya bagai pangeran kepada putri raja.

"Aku berjanji akan membahagiakanmu, selamanya."

Hinata tidak bisa membayangkan hidupnya akan sebahagia ini, dia sangat bersyukur bisa menemukan Naruto. Happiness can happened if two people that dedicated their self for the other, they didn't need other people to find it, you just can find it yourself.

**The End**

Hai minna, I am back! Kekeke~~ ini cerita one shot ku yang pertama, kalian pasti sudah tau kan apa isi cerita ini? Yupp… ini love story cast tercinta kita beberapa tahun setelah cerita **lovalievable **:Dyang masih bingung dengan isi cerita ini karena belum membacanya, silakan dibaca! Untuk reader yang semakin bingung karena banyaknya misteri di cerita ini, jangan ditanya! Kekeke~~ mungkin cerita saya yg lain akan mengungkapnya? Atau mungkin emng ku biarkan gantung? #plakkk anyways please leave your reviews, follow and like :D I am very appreciated and honored to be your favorite writer #yeay..

So, see you soon In my next story

P.S. Apa ada yang mau request cerita atau ngasih ide cerita? Mungkin kalo aku tertarik, aku bisa buatkan! ;)

Thank you so much

Love

~author


End file.
